The Hunger Games Mrs Everdeen's POV
by KillTheLights95
Summary: Here's what happened in Mrs Everdeen's life during the 74th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs Everdeen has always fascinated me. I wish we got to see a bit more of her and Prim. I've decided to do this fanfiction on what went on in District Twelve during the 74th Hunger Games, in Mrs Everdeen's POV. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I wake on the morning of the reaping with a sinking heart. Not only would Katniss be entered in the reaping 20 times, Prim would be facing the reaping too. I blink rapidly to get rid of the tears pooling in my eyes and sit up. I am not going to cry today, no matter what.

The sunlight was streaming down on Katniss and Prim's empty bed. Katniss was no doubt hunting, enjoying a carefree morning in the woods. Only when she returned would she dwell on the terrifying event that would take place at 2pm.

Prim isn't here either. I vaguely remember her crawling into my arms last night, so I assume she's already up.

My assumption is correct. I stumble through to our tiny kitchen and find Prim sitting by the fire, curled up into a ball, her eyes glazed with unshed tears. She looks up as I enter and gives me a watery smile.

"Morning," she mumbles, struggling to keep her voice steady. Instead of replying, I kneel next to her and wrap my arms around her tiny body, my face buried in the long blond hair I passed down to her. My shirt gets damp and I hold her closer as her body racks with sobs.

She pulls away and looks at me. "Mommy, what if I get chosen?" she whispers.

My resolve not to cry is almost broken by her fearful question. "You won't," I say. "You only have one entry. There are thousands of names."

"Then what about Katniss?" Prim asks, sounding even more frightened than she did about herself.

I think of my eldest daughter, and her twenty slips of paper in the reaping ball. What if she does get chosen? Prim and I rely on her for food, not only to eat but to trade for other necessities too.

I shake my head. "Katniss won't get chosen," I say. "And if she does, you know she'll come back. She would never leave you."

The last word sticks in my throat. I so desperately want to say us. But even though I know Katniss would miss me if something happened to me, she would always miss Prim more.

"Come on," I say, pulling Prim up. "Let's get some breakfast."

Prim wipes her face on her thin brown cardigan and stands up. We manage to rustle up as nice a breakfast as we can from our depleting pantry. It still doesn't turn out very tasty, even with the fresh goats' cheese from Lady. But we eat it up, knowing that Katniss will have something tasty for tonight.

When we've finished, I fill a tub with warm water which has been boiling all morning and let Prim in first. While she's scrubbing herself clean, I rake around our bedroom for something for all of us to wear. I find Katniss' old blouse and skirt which will make a decent outfit for Prim. There's a white dress patterned with red flowers which I brought from my days in the apothecary shop that I will wear. After some more raking, I unearth a pale blue dress also from my teenage years.

I rub a bit of the soft material between my fingers, remembering receiving this for my fifteenth birthday. That day was so much fun. Maysilee, Maria and Cole all came to our home and we sat around all night, playing hilarious games of truth or dare.

My eyes sting a bit as I remember Maysilee and Maria. I haven't seen Maria much since her family gave me Maysilee's songbird. She ended up marrying the now mayor of District Twelve. I know her daughter ages with Katniss, that Katniss and Gale sell them strawberries. But I hardly ever speak to them anymore.

I leave the dress on the bed for Katniss to wear, just as Prim pads through, wrapped in a scratchy old towel. She pulls on the blouse and skirt. The blouse is too big, so I grab some pins and tuck it in. Then, I pull her hair into a low bun and kiss her forehead.

"Thanks," she says, giving me a smile. I return it and head for my own bath. When I'm finished, I put on the white dress and towel dry my hair, leaving it to fall in loose waves around my shoulders. I've just returned to the kitchen when Katniss trails in the door.

Katniss never seems to realize how pretty she is. I know that Gale sees it, and I've seen some of the boys in the market staring at her too. But she just keeps to herself, pulling her hair into the same old braid, wearing her fathers' battered leather jacket.

"You're baths ready," I tell her. She nods and brushes past me, avoiding my gaze. How I wish I could take back those months after Wayne's death. If I could, today would feel the tiniest bit better. Katniss would hug me and the hug wouldn't be wooden, it would be warm and filled with love.

When she's finished, I go to the bedroom to see her staring at the blue dress. "Are you sure?" she asks.

"Of course. Let's put your hair up too," I reply. She pulls on the dress and I roughly dry her hair, elaborately braiding it on top of her head. She looks stunning.

"You look beautiful," I hear Prim say as I pad back to the kitchen. A few moments later, I hear laughing. Katniss hardly ever laughs anymore, so it comforts me.

I take in everything Katniss has brought today. I make s stew from the fish, saving the strawberries and bakery bread for later. I spread some tessera bread with goats' cheese as the girls come back.

All too soon, it is time to go. As we reach the square, Katniss and Prim sign their names and go and stand in their designated areas. I stand with the other families. I find myself next to Hazelle Hawthorne, Gale's mother. She has a tired looking Posy on her hip. Rory and Vick are standing solemnly next to her. Instead of talking, like we would do any other day, we stand in silence.

Two o'clock strikes and the mayor steps up, reading the same old speech that's been read since I was a girl. Haymitch Abernathy staggers onto the stage when he's finished and I feel tears prick me eyes for the millionth time today. Does he drink everyday of his life because of Maysilee?

Effie Trinket, District Twelve's escort springs up to the microphone and speaks in her annoying accent. As she always does, she says, "Ladies first!"

My fingers cross behind my back and Hazelle gives me a reassuring smile. _Not Katniss, not Prim, not Katniss, not Prim…_

Effie walks back to the microphone, smoothes the piece of paper and says, "Primrose Everdeen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Your comments were really kind and encouraging, and it's nice to know you're looking forward to the rest of this story. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

My breathing becomes rapid and shallow as the name bounces around my head. _Primrose Everdeen_. My poor, beautiful daughter is being sent for slaughter. Delicate, precious, Prim, who was the only one devoted enough to bring me out of my depression. Prim, who I am going to lose.

I can feel Hazelle patting me reassuringly on the arm but I ignore her. I release the tears I've been holding back all day and scan the crowd of teenagers for my daughter. And then I spot her, hands clenched in fists, hair pulled back in the style my fingers created, blouse untucked at the back. I vaguely register the crowd murmuring unhappily – nobody likes a twelve year old being picked.

I am about to scream, yell at these Capitol people who are taking my adorable child. I open my mouth, ready to scream obscenities, when I hear a disturbance in the crowd. Katniss shoves her way through the children and reaches Prim just as she reaches the steps to the stage.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she gasps.

My heart rises, then plummets. Of course, Katniss would volunteer to save Prim, who she loves so desperately. This brings a sense of relief, until I realize that one of my daughters' is still being taken from me.

I don't listen to the small comments Effie and the mayor are making onstage, but I can hear Prim shrieking hysterically, determined to stop Katniss from taking her place. But Gale suddenly appears and wraps his arms around her and lifts her up. I gaze after Katniss as she mounts the stage.

Gale stumbles through the crowd and hands a sobbing Prim to me. I mouth a silent thank you and he walks back to the huddle of eighteen year olds. I cling to Prim protectively and turn my attention back to the stage.

I haven't been paying attention and turn back just in time to see Haymitch plummeting off of the stage. Every camera trained on him, I see Katniss swallow nervously. She composes herself just as the cameras return to the stage.

Stroking Prim's hair, I watch as Effie crosses to the boys glass ball, one hand planted on her bright pink wig as if trying to disguise the fact that that's what it is. Her manicured hand swirls around the ball for a second and then she's back at the podium, an apprehensive Katniss staring avidly at her.

"Peeta Mellark."

Oh no. Oh no no no! _Peeta Mellark._ I recognize that surname. Cole Mellark. Peeta Mellark. He's the same age as Katniss. But more importantly, he's Cole's son.

Cole Mellark and I were friends as children. His parents owned the bakery (which he later inherited) and mine owned the apothecary. We walked to school together, with Maysilee and Maria. Growing up, I was incredibly close to Cole. But it was only as our teenage years drew to an end that I realized how he truly felt for me. He loved me, whereas I saw him as a friend. Nothing more.

I still remember the day that my soon-to-be husband and I first made our relationship public. Cole, understandably, was shocked and saddened. How could I leave him for a poor boy from the Seam? But I knew that Wayne and I were meant to be and Cole and I weren't.

We stayed friends for a while, though nothing was the same. We couldn't talk about everything anymore. It was when he finally married Rochelle DeLena that I realized how much he detested me. Rochelle and I had hated each other since we were five. Cole probably married her out of spite.

I watch now as his son makes his was to the stage, identical to his father. He's handsome and strong, and will have no problems in the arena. I glance over to Katniss, whose expression is unreadable. She'll have to beat him.

Prim crawls out from my arms as the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. Wiping her tear-stained face on her sleeve, she mumbles, "She has to come home, mommy. She has to."

"She will," I say. "But when we say goodbye, we have to be strong. If we're not strong, she never will be. We're safe, and that's the way she wants it."

Prim nods and as the mayor utters his final word, I remember my husband. Is he watching our daughter right now? Making sure she comes home in one piece?

I hope so.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter, I completely forgot to put in the silence of the crowd and the "silent salute"! So sorry!  
Okay, I wrote this chapter quite fast and the conversation between Katniss, Prim and Mrs Everdeen isn't accurate because I didn't have my book with me. Again, I'm sorry!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The mayor finishes his speech and the crowd begins to disperse, back to their homes, thankful that their children's' lives have been spared. Not Prim and I though. I grab her hand and we shove through the crowd in the opposite direction. People who recognize us give us weak smiles and reassuring pats. Their comfort just increases my grief.

Prim and I reach the Justice Building just in time to see Katniss and the boy, Peeta, entering, flanked by Peacekeepers. "Come on," I tell her, and we make our way up the steps.

"Wait! Catherine, wait!" I turn at my name to see Gale, sprinting up to us. He looks distressed and I know why. Katniss can't see how much he truly feels for her, and she's going to die without ever finding out.

No. She's not going to die.

Gale grabs Prim's other hand and we walk into the Justice Building. A Peacekeeper at the door, Jax, turns to us.

"Mrs Everdeen," he says, nodding. "You and your daughter may go up now. Would you like to go too?" he asks Gale.

We exchange a glance and Gale says, "No. I'll wait. Let them go first."

I give him a small smile and Jax takes us to the elevator. We trundle upwards, creaking disturbingly. The ride is silent. The hallway on the floor we exit onto is incredibly luxurious. A plush carpet that wraps around my feet at every step, intricately patterned walls, elegant picture frames and mirrors.

Jax takes us to the last door on the right, where there is a group of Peacekeepers. On the door on the left is another group, so I assume Peeta is in there.

"Go ahead," says Jax and I push open the door.

Katniss is sitting on one of the wall-lined seat, stroking a velvet cushion. She looks up as we enter and gives us a reassuring smile. I know she's terrified, but she would never let us see her like that.

Prim crawls onto her lap, her arms around Katniss' neck. I sit beside them and wrap my arms around them, my head resting on Prim's. How long we sit there, I don't know. But eventually, Katniss starts talking, about everything we must do. No tessera for Prim. Keep going with Lady, Prim's goat, and the small apothecary business I run. Gale will bring us game and herbs.

"Listen to me. Are you listening to me?" Katniss demands, her hand clenching my arm. The ferocity in her eyes tells me exactly what she's going to say before she says it.

"You can't leave again," she pleads. I avert my gaze, guilt overwhelming me.

"I know. I couldn't help it, I…" I stutter, my sentence trailing off.

"Well you have to help it this time. There's no me now to keep you two alive. You have to stay strong, no matter what you see on the screen. You have to promise me you'll fight through it!" Her voice has risen and I wrest my arm from her grasp, moved to anger myself.

"I was ill. I would have been fine if I had the medicines I do now," I protest.

"Then take it. And take care of her," she mumbles, her voice lower now.

Prim clasps Katniss' face between her hands. "I'll be okay Katniss. But you have to be strong too. You're so fast and brave. Maybe you can win."

I just catch the moment of hesitation on Katniss' face before she answers. She doesn't think she can win. But she can't let Prim know that.

"Maybe," she says. "Then we'd be as rich as Haymitch."

"I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to come home. Promise me you will," Prim begs.

"I promise," she replies with conviction, and I know that this promise is what will keep her going in the arena. She can't let Prim down.

All of sudden, a Peacekeeper is at the door, informing us that our time is up. We hug each other forcefully, all the time saying I love you. But the Peacekeepers yank Prim and I from the room and the door closes on my precious daughter.

I manage to hold back the tears as we hurtle down the elevator again. Down in the Justice Building lobby, I see two groups of people. One are teenagers, people I don't recognize, obviously here for Peeta. The other contains three people. Gale, of course. Madge Undersee, the mayor and Maria's daughter, who Katniss sells strawberries to. I didn't know they were that close.

It's the other person who gives me a shock. Cole Mellark. He must have just said goodbye to his son. Why does he want to say goodbye to _my_ daughter?

It doesn't really matter I suppose. Gale holds me back as Prim and I begin to leave. "We'll stop by later. Watch the recap, okay?" I nod in response.

The recap. Oh god, this is getting so real! We'll have to watch the other tributes being selected to fight against Katniss. Any one of them could be the one who kills her. Or if she wins, she'll have to kill at least one of them.

Prim and I walk home in silence. We can hear the celebrations in the square echoing all the way to our house. Everyone is joyous that their child has been spared. Well, not us.

The second we're in our home, we collapse onto the hearth and simultaneously burst into tears.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is short, but I was struggling to think of a way to end it. When I eventually did, I wanted to end it there, and it turned out pretty short. But don't worry, I'll try to update soon!**

Chapter 4

It takes a long time for Prim and I to cry ourselves out. We sit by the fire, my arms around her frail body, feeling both of our bodies racking with sobs. After a while, we begin to calm, our sobs gradually reducing to simple tears, sliding down our cheeks.

Prim gently slips out from my grasp and stands up, going to the bedroom. I assume she's just going to sit on her own for a while, get herself together for the Hawthorne's visit tonight. But I am wrong. Prim returns a few moments later, clutching a tattered slip of paper that I quickly recognize.

She returns to her place next to me on the floor and turns over the paper. It's a photograph of the Everdeen family, six years ago, just after Prim's sixth birthday. Prim's face is alight with pleasure, her blonde hair pulled off her face, illuminating her innocent beauty. My arm is around her shoulders, my face pressed against hers, my hair floating around my face. Katniss is on Prim's other side, smiling, the way she always used to. Her hair is loose, unlike the braid she normally wears. The smile makes her seem even more beautiful – she hasn't smiled properly for a long time.

Standing behind the three of us, bent down slightly because he's taller than us, is my husband. Tall, messy dark hair, grey eyes. One arm is around Katniss' shoulder, the other around mine. The four of us, we look so happy, so oblivious to the events coming in the future – my husbands' death, starvation, Prim's name drawn at the reaping, Katniss volunteering.

This is the only photograph of the four of us together. I don't even remember who took it, or where it was taken. I just remember that after my husbands' death, I couldn't bear to look at it. It just reminded me of something I didn't have.

Today is different though. I take Prim's hand and lift her to her feet. Scrabbling in a drawer for a moment, I pull out a pin and stick the photo to the kitchen wall. Taking a deep breath, I say, "She promised she'd come home. Katniss never breaks her promises."

"I know," Prim mumbles. "But that doesn't mean I'm not worried."

"Me too. But we have to be brave. We'll be fine," I answer, stroking her hair.

She nods. "Let's just try and act normal. For as long as we can, anyway," she says. She drags over her schoolbag and tugs out her homework. I turn to the work surface and start preparing dinner.

It's much later when I glance out of the window and see Gale and his family walking along the street. Gale looks solemn, as he always does, but today it is even more noticeable. He sees that I've seen them and gives me a halfhearted smile. I don't even bother returning it. I just turn around and open the door for them.

Hazelle is the first one there. Her arms go around my neck and we stand locked in an embrace. Hazelle and I have never been close friends, although our children all get along well. And if something happened to her, I would be incredibly upset. But today, we've been tied together, as we were five years ago. Though that time, I didn't want her condolences.

When we pull away, she mouths, "Are you okay?" I am about to nod, as I would most days when people ask me this, when I change my mind and shake my head. "But I will be," I reply.

When we turn to the rest of the room, I see Prim sat at the table, Rory and Vick on either side, holding her hands. Posy is curled up on the hearth, yawning, obviously not understanding what's going on – she's far too young.

Gale is standing awkwardly by the stove, staring at the picture of our family. I stand next to him and take his hand, which he squeezes gratefully. Gale's never been an emotional person and today is no exception. He just holds my hand, showing me that through his hard exterior, this is the worst pain to him.

I'm about to offer them all some food when there is another knock on the door. Who else would come and visit today?

I pull open the door and get a shock. Because standing in front of me, tearstained and holding a loaf of bread, is Cole Mellark.

**Please review! Seriously, you don't have to write much, but to know you've taken the time to express your opinion about this story gives me a nice feeling. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: I am intending to make the chapters correspond to the book, but I've went a bit off. This chapter was supposed to be the opening ceremonies, but because I'll have to miss out a bit from the training sessions, it should even out. The chapters should hopefully be accurate when we get to the training scores. :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

For a moment, I stand there, staring at him. When I regain my senses, I step outside and close the door behind me.

Cole shuffles his feet awkwardly, not meeting my gaze. I'm about to ask him what he's doing here when he says, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Katherine. I just needed to tell you something."

I wait for him to continue, but instead, he hands me the loaf of bread. "What's this for?" I ask him.

"I promised her I'd keep you two fed," he mumbles.

I almost cry at his generosity. He promised Katniss he'd keep us alive, if she didn't make it. There's something else he's keeping from me, I can see it in his eyes, but his troubled expression keeps me from asking.

"Thank you. But you already gave her some bread this morning," I tell him.

"I know. But that was before this happened." He looks so lost and vulnerable, standing outside my front door that I want to hug him. But I hold back.

"I'm sorry for your son," I tell him.

He simply nods. "Me too."

There's an awkward pause, and then I hear Prim shouting for me. "Mom, the recap's about to start!"

"I'd better go," I tell him.

He doesn't even answer, just turns away. I watch his back for a moment, memories of my childhood flooding back at once. I'm about to call him, invite him in to watch with us, when I remember his witch of a wife, probably waiting impatiently at home.

When I go back inside, I find Prim and the Hawthorne's sat around the TV. The only one absent is Posy, who is curled up, fast asleep at last. I drop the bread on the table and join the others.

The anthem plays and Prim squeezes my hand. I try to catch Gale's eye, but he's staring avidly at the screen. He'll be memorizing every competitor as they go. I try to as well, but only a few stick out in my mind.

There's the stunningly gorgeous girl and boy from District One, who volunteer almost directly after the initial tributes' name is picked. District Two are both tall and muscular, who also volunteer after about a second. There's a pretty redheaded girl from Five with a sly, conniving expression. I shudder when a twelve year old girl is called from Eleven. Her skin is dark, her hair glossy black, and she stands pointed on her toes. She reminds me of Prim. The only difference is, nobody volunteers for her.

District Twelve is next. Prim is called and Katniss runs forward to volunteer. The aching in her voice is evident. Gale pulls Prim off of her and she mounts the stage. And then something happens that I didn't see, I wasn't paying attention. I was just holding Prim. When Effie asks for applause, not one person claps. And then they lift three fingers to their chin and hold it out to her. The silent salute. This is an act of defiance.

None of the others show any surprise at this symbol, meaning I am the only one who didn't notice it earlier. Prim, who was such a wreck she couldn't have noticed it if she tried, doesn't look surprised at all. In fact, she looks strangely hopeful. Like this signal will give Katniss luck in the weeks to come.

The anthem plays once more and an announcer appears on the screen, informing us that the opening ceremonies will be televised tomorrow evening. Like we didn't already know.

Hazelle pads over to the fireplace and scoops Posy into her arms. Rory and Vick each hug Prim. That leaves Gale, who has a stony expression on his face, even more intense than usual.

I am standing next to the photograph of our family, so when he approaches, he sees it. As he scans it, his frown turns into a smile, and I see why Katniss is friends with him.

"She'll come home. I know she will," he says, with so much conviction, I believe it more than I would anyone else. I've been telling myself that same thing since the reaping, but somehow his strong voice makes me fully believe in my daughter.

I don't answer him, only nod. And then he does something I never expected – he hugs me. Gale and I don't normally talk much, only when he stops by after a hunt, or to drop something off if Katniss is sick. When he wraps his arms around me, I initially feel awkward, but it vanishes instantly when I realize we are sharing the same pain – someone we love has disappeared.

He pulls away and I give him a tiny smile. He doesn't return it, just looks awkwardly at the floor. He turns away to his family, taking Posy from his mother. Hazelle hugs me, as do Vick and Rory. They leave and Prim and I are left on our own.

Night is falling quickly, so Prim goes to get her pyjamas on and I do some cleaning. When she comes back, I pour her some milk and we curl up on the couch together. For what seems like an age, we sit there. But eventually, I catch her yawning.

"Bedtime," I say. She stands up and drags herself to the bedroom, where she collapses on the bed she and Katniss share. Her breathing slows almost immediately and I close the door on her, leaving her in peace.

I decide I might as well go to bed as well, but once I get dressed, I can't seem to make myself go. All my emotions are taking over, threatening to overwhelm me and pull me under with them, into a cold world of sadness. But I promised Katniss I wouldn't leave Prim. Even so, I struggle not to slip under, to a place where all I have to do is think.

I manage to force myself into bed. About five minutes afterwards, Prim, crawls in next to me. We snuggle together and moments later, I feel Buttercup curling up around Prim's feet. This, in spite of this horrendous day, makes me smile, and I drift off instantly.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not uploading in a while, I messed up the start of this chapter and kept rewriting it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I rise early and although I desperately want to lie in my bed and stay huddled in a world of sadness, I know I can't. I have to look after Prim. I gently shake her awake and she gets dressed as I go and prepare our small breakfast of tessera bread and some salad. She joins me and we eat in silence. Then, as I'm clearing up, she goes out to milk Lady before school.

I know how she must be feeling. When Maysilee was sent to the Games, I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want that empty desk next to me, the silence between Maria, Cole and I on the walk to school and back home. But I did it. And she won't have that empty desk. Instead, she'll have hoards of friends looking to console her.

She comes back in, dumps the bucket of milk on the kitchen table and gives me a brief hug.

"Bye, mom," she says and gives me a kiss.

"Bye." She picks up her school bag and leaves, the door blowing shut in the fierce wind that has come today.

My day is not much different from any other. I get two patients in the morning, men from the Seam who got badly burned in the mines a few weeks ago. I change the dressings and clean the puckered flesh. It's healing nicely. I don't know the men very well. One is called Cohen, the other Dyne. Nevertheless, as they leave, they each give me a comforting hug, something they've never had need to do before. But now it's different.

I eat lunch by myself and in the afternoon, I decide I might as well face the town. I'm going to have to go sooner or later, and we need bandages anyway, so I slip on my jacket and head outdoors.

The wind isn't so bad now. It's a light breeze and the sun has appeared. On the walk to the square, I get a few waves, a smile and a hug from Cryslen Balie, whose son I cured from measles not long ago.

I stop for bandages first and when I leave, I run into Hazelle. She gives me a hug and raises her eyebrows. A question – are you okay? I nod and she gives me a reassuring smile.

I'm about to head home again when I remember we don't have much tessera grain left and we ate most of the bread last night. That means I'll need to go to the bakers. Great.

I peer inside the door and discover neither Cole nor his evil wife are their. Instead, it's their oldest son, Dil. He's left school I think, and now works full time in the bakery alongside his father. He serves me in silence but when he hands me the change, he gives my hand a squeeze.

The poor boy. He's so like his father, preferring to suffer in silence. Cole was always like that. I hope Peeta isn't, or he'll be no contender in the Games.

I glance at the clock on the Justice building and discover that school must be let out. I know Prim walks through the square on her way home, with one of her friends who lives above the grocery. So I hang around for a while until I see her blond head appearing, with another blond one next to her.

She waves at me and her friend, Yvonne, gives her a hug goodbye and walks over to the grocery. Prim approaches me and she seems happy enough, although she'd be much happier if Katniss was walking home with her.

"Hi, Prim. How was school?" I ask.

She shrugs. "It was ok. The teachers kind of left me alone and my friends were nice. Oh, and Madge gave me this." She pulls a slice of chocolate cake out of her schoolbag and hands it to me.

"That was nice of her," I say. I'm puzzled. I never knew that Katniss and Madge were close. I knew they sometimes sat with each other, she mentioned it before. But she never said they were proper friends.

We get home and Prim gets started on her homework while I try to find something for dinner. We've got some vegetables but there's no meat or fish left. I'm worrying about what to make when there's a knock on the door.

It's Gale. He's holding a skinned turkey in his hand. There's another slung over his shoulder and a few squirrels on his belt.

"Oh, thanks Gale," I say. He hands me a turkey and two squirrels, then walks off. No conversation, no hug, no squeeze of the hand. I like that – all the comforting has got rather annoying.

Prim and I settle down later on with some turkey, veg and a glass of milk each. It's around eight when I flick on the TV for the mandatory viewing of the opening ceremonies. I'm excited to see Katniss but afraid too. Excited because I am longing to see my precious daughter. Afraid because I'll have to see all of the other tributes as well. And also, I don't have a clue what she'll be wearing – but I don't think it will be good.

The anthem plays and we see a panoramic view of the Capitol skyline before it focuses on the Remake Centre. There are masses of hideous people gathered behind barriers, craning to see the teenagers that are being sent to death.

The whole thing makes me sick.

First to roll out in a gleaming white chariot are the District One tributes. A stunning female and a strong male. Sponsors will be lapping at their heels. They smile and wave to the crowd and people scream their names.

Chariot after chariot rolls out. Not many of the tributes outfits are worth mentioning. District Four look pretty in turquoise, the District Seven tributes are trees like always and District Ten don't even acknowledge the crowd.

I hold my breath as the District Twelve horses poke their noses out. And then I see a bright, flickering light. I let out a gasp as Katniss and Peeta glide out of the doors, engulfed in tongues of fire.

The citizens of the Capitol are entranced by Katniss' beauty and Peeta's handsomeness. I can't blame them. Katniss, who at first seemed nervous, has now got a huge grin on her face. She's waving and blowing kisses and the crowd is going wild. The other tributes don't have a patch on them. It's only after I scan their outfits fully that something catches my eye. They're holding hands.

It must be some strategy that Haymitch or their stylists gave them, because I'm pretty sure Katniss hasn't even spoken to him before. Nevertheless, when I settle into my bed, that's the image still playing in my head. Their hands, joined, linked like they have some plan that nobody can even guess at…

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I have not crawled into a hole and died - I am still alive, although I haven't written on this story in ages! I'm really sorry! This chapter is really short and not very well written, but hopefully you'll bear with me and enjoy it anyway! Thank you! :D**

Chapter 7

A new day dawns and Prim looks more excited to go to school today. Most likely because her friends will be ecstatic about Katniss' performance. As we eat our small breakfast, I can tell she's longing to leave. It's as I'm clearing up when someone knocks on the door.

Prim answers it and the Hawthorne children spill inside. Posy's jumping up and down like a lunatic and Rory and Vick are hugging Prim so hard I think she'll pop. Gale looks like his usual sullen self but when he approaches me, I catch the trace of a smile playing on his lips.

"She's going to win," he whispers. I nod in response. There's something in Gale's eyes that I can't seem to read – like anger or sorrow. But before I can dwell on it, the five children leave and head through the streets to school. I stare after them for a while, thinking of the way our families are similar, yet different. Hazelle and I both lost our husbands. But she pushed on, even though it was hard. I left it to my eleven year old daughter to cope with her own grief and with looking after Prim. It's no wonder Katniss barely talks to me.

The days pass with our usual routine, school for Prim, healing for me. The absence of Katniss hangs in the air, but I know she'd want us to be happy. Gale brings us meat and plants for both eating and healing. He never stays for long, but every time I see that same emotion just behind his surly features.

Finally comes the night of the training scores. They are an indication of the tributes' potential, although it isn't always accurate – lots of tributes feign incompetence in an attempt to fend off opponents.

Prim comes home from school looking excited, but nervous. I am as well. I know Katniss is an excellent archer, and that's probably what she showed the Gamemakers. But was it a memorable performance? Will the Gamemakers award her a terrific score? Or will she be forgotten, left with no sponsors or support from the Capitol.

The Hawthorne's aren't coming tonight. I'm not sure why. Hazelle told me yesterday. She looked a bit odd, but I'm not going to dwell on it. I have more important things on my mind. My daughter.

Prim and I curl up on the ratty old sofa and flick on the TV. Caesar Flickerman greets us, his freakishly made up face sending shivers down Prim's spine. I hold her closer. Caesar talks about how excited he is, and then he begins the scores.

The first to appear is the District One boy, Marvel Capullo. A number ten appears beneath his photograph. That's not a surprise – it's a typical Career score. The rest of the scores pass with no real shocks – only the young District Eleven girl, who manages a seven. Must have been a good performance for someone that small.

Finally, it's District Twelve. Prim clasps my hand and I squeeze it tight. Cole's son is up first. He gets a ten. Ten! A ten for District Twelve! We _never _get scores that good! Cole and his witch of a wife will be thrilled!

And then Katniss' picture pops up. I'm holding Prim's hand so hard, I'm surprised I haven't broken her delicate fingers. And then the number eleven flashes below Katniss' face.

_Eleven._

Eleven! My daughter – she's got an ELEVEN! Prim shrieks and flings her arms around my neck, bursting into tears of joy. That's two phenomenal scores for the weakest District. They'll have no trouble with sponsors!

Prim jumps off of the sofa and starts jumping around, filled with euphoria. I can't help myself – I join in. I can't believe it. This will never sink in. _Eleven_.

I go to bed that night with the number eleven flashing behind my eyelids. I wonder what Katniss is thinking. She'll be pleased of course. I wonder what she did to earn herself the best training score in the 74th Hunger Games…

The next morning, Prim practically flies outside and when it's time to leave for school. Unbelievably, I start laughing at her happiness. It's nice to see her so cheerful.

The morning passes in a haze of healing and congratulations from patients who are as happy as I am for Katniss score. It's around midday when I start thinking – it's only a score. This doesn't mean she's guaranteed to win. No matter how much I believe in her, it might not be enough. These other tributes are just as fierce as her (although not fierce enough to get an eleven).

Prim arrives home with the Hawthorne kids. Posy is acting like Prim did last night, jumping with glee. Rory and Vick give me a hug and then I see Gale. The trace of sadness/anger/frustration – whatever I saw – has vanished and is replaced by a twinkle in his eye and a broad smile. He hugs me and drops two rabbits on the kitchen table.

"Got them last night. I was going to drop them off after the scores, as a congratulations, but I didn't. Enjoy them," he says.

"We will," I reply. He doesn't hug me like his brothers, but the smile doesn't slide off of his face like it normally would. He stays smiling even when they all leave. So do I.

In fact, I stay smiling all the way through the night. Because I know Katniss has a darn good chance of winning this horrific game.

**Please review!**


	8. A Little Note

Hello!? Erm...in response to happyhungergames99's review, I am back from the dead! Hopefully going to be getting back onto this story soon, but I'm thinking of starting over. I'll leave this one up for everyone who likes it, but I'll have an updated version uploaded soon. Much love for all you wonderful people who have reviewed, followed or favourited this story. You ROCK! *hugs awesome readers*

Many apologies for my neglect of this story, but you'll be hearing from Mrs Everdeen soon!

Karen  
=]


End file.
